


And I ran, and I keept regretting

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Rumor Has It (We're all selfish morons) [21]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Epistolary, Gen, Impossible Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But the world keeps spinning, and I have to keep on living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I ran, and I keept regretting

**August 13 th 2015**

 

 

 

I saw Loki in a wedding procession yesterday. I couldn’t help but notice him I mean, there were like, three caucasian people in there aside from the wedded couple… I was wondering if it coul be the doctor one? You’d know better than I do, I suppose, since you and Loki are practically biffles now.

Yeah, my fault for moving, I know, what do you want. Oh, and thanks for not sending pictures from Sleipnir’s birthday. I don’t think I would have handled it well.

 

Anyway! India’s great, the luxury hotels are pretty cool if you ask me. Lots of pretty girls and awesome food, even if it gives me stomach cramps like nothing else… I’m going to blame it on the spices, I’ve got to get used to them or the dudes I’m dealing with are going to keep laughing forever –I spent a full night stuck on the toilets last time and it doesn’t meet my standards as far as beds go.

Aside from that, business is going great. The phones have taken flight better than even I thought, and you know me, I don’t plan on half-baked launchings, but still. Also, the AI project is still on standby, as I don’t really have time for it lately and, besides, I think I’ve reached a breakthrough on the armbots. I mean, Dum-E’s still hopeless, of course, but I think Butterfingers is the next step, now if I can find a way to make him keep stuff in his pincers… I’ve started another one, too, but I still don’t know how to call it. So far it’s just been ‘You’. Oh well, we’ll see.

 

I’m still thinking about hiring Pepper as a secretary, to be honest, but I’m trying to figure out how to do so without forcing my little princess to leave all her friends behind.

How’s she, by the way? Mylady Peggy sounded quite taken with her magic kit last time she phoned, I hope she’s not forgetting her hammers and screwdrivers –which I still maintain we shouldn’t have given her plastic ones, but whatever, your daughter, and I don’t want Pepper to gut me anyway. Yes, Pepper, I do remember Peggy is two, what do you think? I’m saving the Mecanos for next year, and we’ll build you robots together, you’ll see.

(Why, yes, I totally plan on spoiling your kid rotten, mine aren’t sensitive to bribery, shut up.)

 

Also, Pepper, congrats on the job rise! It still doesn’t pay as good as what I’m going to offer you though, but I guess it’s as good filler as any, and it’ll give you experience about working for a big corporation… also, it’ll teach you how not to do things because Hammer Tech? They’re a bunch of useless fool Pep, they really are.

Oh, and Steve, not congrats on getting yourself discharged! I know you have a hero complex and all but seriously, putting youserlf in front of a grenade, tssk… we’re all just lucky it was only your back injured, can you imagine losing that pretty face?

(Though hey, all joking aside, I’m glad you didn’t die. I know I’m not your wife but I’d have mourned anyway, and I am so not ready to step in as Peggy’s father figure… How’s Bucky dealing with the robotic arm? It needed adjustments when I sent it out, I hope they’ve been made properly.)

 

Last but not least, I might need you for an advertising job soon-ish. I know it’s not your dream job, but it’d help pay charges and such. I’ll contact you then.

 

Tony.

 

PS: Is he as happy as he looks?


End file.
